Une personne peut en cacher une autre
by Pucinette
Summary: Drago rencontre son amour de Poudlard, Shannon, quelle que années plutard. Ils se raprocherons pour se redécrouvrire l'un l'autre. Hetero les perso ne sont pas a moi sauf un ni l'univers.


Une personne peut en cacher une autre.

Shannon, magnifique jeune fille de vingt ans, blonde, yeux bleu bref tout d'une parfaite manequin, fumait sa cigarette en attendant l'homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Enfin il arriva, ce jeune homme n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Ils s'échangèrent un bref "salut" et ils allèrent se ballader dans un parc désert.

Quand ils furent assis sur un banc Drago commença à parler:

D: Tu as beaucoup changé depuis deux ans Shan'.

S: Si tu le dis.

La jeune fille se montrait très froide envers lui:

S: Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux? (dis donc on peut dire qu'elle va droit au but! -')

D: Pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands chevaux tout à coup?

S: D'après toi?!

D: Bon ok...je voulais savoir si tu as des nouvelles de mon père?

S: Pourquoi j'en aurai?

Elle disait tout cela sur un ton qui énervait Drago:

D: Parce-que tu es un mangemort connue...

S:...appelait l'Ange Noir. Merci je sais mais dis moi pourquoi je t'en donnerai?

Elle dit ça en s'avançant vers Drago:

D: ...Je veux savoir pour ma mère.

S: #_pfff! Si il croit que je vais avaler cette excuse#_ Je ne vais pas te mentir qu'il est dans un piteux état ce qui me réjouit.

D: Shan'...

S: arrête de m'appeler comme ça on est plus à Poudlard et je te signale que tu es un meurtrier comme moi.

D: JE NE L'AI PAS TUER!!!!!!

S: C'est tout comme!

D: Tu me dégoute Shannon. Finalement tu as réussi pour la magie noire, tu es allée jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à aller pactisait avec le diable.

S: Je te signale que toi aussi!

(Cassé!) Des larmes montèrent dans la gorge de la jeune fille qu'elle ravala aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle regrettait mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer:

S: Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu donc tais-toi avant de juger!

D: Shan' justement j'aimerais savoir.

Il passa sa main sur le visage magnifique de cette jeune fille ce qui la fit frissoner (de plaisir ou de peur?). Elle recula sa tête ne voulant pas qu'il continu Elle reprit son ton très froid et distant:

S: Laisse tomber Malefoy. Je dois y aller je dirais à ton père que tu penses toujours à lui.

Elle se leva et partit avec grâce. Drago resta quelque temps assis sur le banc à se demander ce que pouvais bien avoir à cacher une fille comme Shannon. Il se souvenait de Poudlard.

_**Flash back:**_

_Shannon a 15 ans mais une existence de larmes et de tristesse. Elle était à poudlard et dans la maison Serpentard. Son objectif réussir à devenir un mage noir._

_Ce jour là Drago fit une énième tentative pour qu'enfin elle s'intéresse à lui:_

_D: Et Shan' comment ça va aujourd'hui?_

_S: Laisse tomber je ne sortirais pas avec toi!_

_D: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais peut-être que..._

_S: Te fatigue pas Malefoy je connais ton plan par coeur._

_D:#encore raté#_

_S:Et ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est la vie._

_D: Tu lis dans mes pensées?_

_S: Exact._

_Harry passa par là et remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son ennemi puis il aperçut Shannon plus loin._

_H: Eh Malefoy encore raté?_

_D: La ferme Potter_

_**Fin du flash back:**_

Shannon, pendant ce temps retourner à son appartement, elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand soudain quatre hommes sortient de nulle part la prirent et transplanèrent. Ils l'assomèrent et la transportèrent dans une petite ruelle du chemin de Traverse où personne n'allait jamais. Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait une affreux mal de tête. Ses mains et ses jambes étaient ligotées et on lui avait mis un bout de scotch sur la bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

Un homme en cagoule s'avança vers elle et lui dit:

-Ben alors c'est pas bien pour une aussi jolie fille de se promenait seule dans la rue. Maintenant que tu es à nous, on va un peu s'occuper de toi.

Les yeux de Shannon s'agrandirent:

S:#NON!#.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago Malefoy passa devant cette ruelle et vit un bracelet par terre. Il le ramassa et vit qu'il y avait graver un nom dessus: _Shannon __Leeswea_

Il regarda encore par terre et vit un sac, une veste puis trouvant ça louche il s'engagea dans cette ruelle sombre:

D: Lumos.

Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il découvrit. C'était Shannon avec des vétements déchirés, du sang recouvrait son visage et une fine mèche blonde était rouge. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui caressa la joue, elle avait dû pleurer. Il rassembla ses affaires, la prit dans ses bras et transplana chez lui. Là il alluma la lumière et alla allonger la jeune fille dans son lit. Il la contempla et dit à voix haute:

D: Ma pauvre Shan' mais que c'est-il passé?#_on dirait vraiment un ange quand elle dort#_

Il l'habilla avec une de ses chemises et short et la couvrit avec le drap.

Il resta à son chevet jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Lorqu'il allait s'endormir il entendit Shannon parlait dans son sommeil (?), il se pencha et voilà ce qu'il entendit:

S: Non………Lachez moi……..Arrêtez...Drago ne me laisse pas...

Il avait bien entendu, elle l'avait dit. Il s'allongea près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, d'une étreinte rassurante et douce et lui murmura à l'oreille:

D: Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Shan'.

Elle eut un bref sourire et arrêta de s'agiter. Drago s'endormit avec cette fille qu'il aimait de tout son coeur.

Le lendemain matin Shannon se réveilla très tôt. Elle avait énormèment mal à la tête et tout, au fur et à mesure, lui revenait, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les bras d'un homme, elle prit peur et se dégagea pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Elle était terrorisée. Drago ne sentant plus personne dans ses bras, se réveilla et vit la jeune fille recroqueviller dans un coin regardant cet homme comme un inconnu.

D: Shan' tu es réveillée? (Non pas possible! XP...Les mecs défois je vous jure!)

Elle hocha le tête.

S: Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi?

D:Je t'ai retrouvé à moitié nue dans une ruelle du chemin de Traverse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

S: Je me suis fais agresser. On...on m'a volé mon argent mais maintenant que je vais mieux je retourne chez moi pour pas de déranger plus que ça.

Elle se mit à chercher ses vêtements et ce n'est que lorsque Drago lui dit:

D: Je les ai jeté.

Qu'elle arrêta de chercher. Elle lui lança un regard noir et dit:

S: Pourquoi?

D: Ils étaient déchirés et je suis sur que ce n'est pas une simple agression sinon ils ne t'auraient pas déchirer des fringues! (Oulà! Il va nous faire une surchauffe! lol)

S: Tu crois que je suis une menteuse?

Il prit tout à coup une air sérieux et inquiet:

D: Shan', tu ne veux pas que l'on te touche et ça depuis Poudlard. J'aimerais mieux te connaître!

S: Et moi je ne veux pas alors fous moi la paix!

Elle transplana. Drago prit le téléphone et appela chez Harry.

Harry se réveilla avec difficulté en maudissant ce stupide téléphone. Il prit la communication et fut très étonné que ce soit Malefoy qui le réveille de si bonne heure:

H: Wesh!

D: Potter c'est Drago.

H: Qu'est ce que tu veux?

D: J'ai vu Shannon hier!

Cette nouvelle le réveilla d'un coup:

H: Et tu sais où ce planque ton père et Rogue?

D: Non mais quand elle est partit en chemin elle s'est faite agresser même si je pense qu'il lui on fait plus mais elle ne veut pas avouer et j'ai besoin de toute ta troupe pour ça!

H: T'es complètement fou Malefoy, tu sais qui est Shannon.

D: Oui l'ange noir mais...

H:...tu l'aime encore c'est ça?dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

D: Ouais.

H: Bon le temps de prévenir les autres et on arrive.

D: Ok à neuf heure en bas de chez moi.

H: Ok.

Shannon était dans sa salle de bain en train de se doucher. Elle était malheureuse et très triste, tout recommençer et elle doutait sérieusement que cette fois elle allait tenir le coup. Elle craquait de plus en plus. Elle sortit de sa douche et enfila vite fait un jean et tee shirt noir avec écrit dessus:"_Don't touch"_. Elle souria à cette inscription qui ne lui correspondait plus du tout. Elle nourit son petit chien, un bébé Golden Retriever, prénommé Ria. Elle alluma sa télé, s'assit dans son canapé, prit un coussin et le mit contre elle.

Vers 9h30, la sonnerie de la porte résonna dans toute la maison. Shannon se leva et ouvra, elle fut très surprise d'y découvrir Ginny et Hermione.

G: Salut Shannon! Ça faisait longtemps non?

S: Euh...salut!

He: Tu es resplandissante.

S: J'aimerais être comme vous, juste jolie parfois.

G: Pourquoi?

S: Entrez ne rester pas dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elles hésitèrent un instant puis elles s'éxécutèrent. Shannon ferma celle-ci et les accompagna dans le salon, elle les fit asseoir et elle commença la discussion:

S: Alors qu'avez vous fait depuis la fin de Poudlard?

G: Je travaille au bureau des Aurors et je suis avec Harry.

He: et moi ben je reste à la maison en attendant que Ron revienne.

S: Je vois que vous faite toute deux quelque chose de bien comparer à moi!

G: Shan' on sait mais on croyait tous que ça te plaisait.

S: Je ne vous cache pas qu'au début j'aimais mais quand on m'a demandé de tuer je n'ai plus du tout aimer.

He: Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas de marque de ténèbre?dit-elle en regardant le bras de Shannon.

S: Il...il m'a...marquer autrement.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.Ginny était scandalisée et Hermione prit la main de la jeune fille qu'elle écarta:

S: Depuis je ne veux plus que quelqu'un me touche. Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance.

G: Mais et l'homme que tu aime...

S: Je n'aime pas les hommes, ni les femmes d'ailleurs.

G: Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure.

Shannon baissa les yeux et décida de tout dire à ses meilleures amies:

S: Quand j'étais petite, un homme m'a, disons, enlevé pour me violer, quand j'ai voulu devenir mangemort, Voldemort a fait exactement comme l'homme et hier pareil sauf qu'ils étaient 4.

Hermione était bouche bée tandis que Ginny avait mal pour son amie.

He: On ne savait pas!

S: Je sais mais c'était voulu...

G: Pourquoi? (Je sais c'est toujours elle qui pose cette question!)

S: Le premier homme m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais trop jolie!

He: Shannon ce n'est pas ta faute!

S: Ben pour moi oui!

Le téléphone portable d'Hermione sonna, elle s'excusa et répondit:

He: Oui...mmhmmh...ok on arrive!

G: Qui cétait ?

He: Ron, il est avec Harry et Drago. Ils veulent qu'on vienne pour aller au cinéma. Shannon tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux?

S: Non je...j'aimerais rester seule.

G: bon t'es sure?

S: Oui.

En bas de l'immeuble trois jeunes hommes attendaient. Quand Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent sans Shannon, Drago s'inquièta:

D: Où est-elle?

Les deux jeunes filles paraissaient gêner.

He: On sait ce qui c'est passer.

D: Eh ben allez -y dites le nous!

G: Hier soir elle s'est fait violer par 4 hommes.

He: Et c'est pas pas fini.

D: Comment ça c'est pas fini?

G: Voldemort a aussi abusé d'elle ainsi qu'un autre homme quand elle était petite.

Drago, Ron et Harry étaient horrifiés.

D: Voilà pourquoi hier elle m'a repoussé. (Très perspicace le garçon!)

He: Surement ouais.

Ron et Harry semblaient si ebranler par la nouvelle qu'ils n'entendirent pas leurs petites amies les appeler.

G: Harry! Youhou Harry?

H: Oh pardon mais je ne comprends pas au collège elle semblait si forte.

He: elle l'ait mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Shannon avait beaucoup réfléchi quand ses amies étaient parties. Elle décida d'aller libérer le père de Malefoy.

Elle se leva et transplana. Arrivée dans la cave des Jédusor elle libéra l'homme blond qui dormait et le fit partir rejoindre les siens. Il était dans cette cave depuis la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort qui fut une réussite grâce à elle. On l'avait félicité pour avoir aidé à la déstruction du mage noir. Pour elle s'était une sorte de vengeance envers lui, après ce qu'il lui a fait.

_**Flash-back:**_

_Shannon en avait marre d'être une meurtrière. Elle se baladait dans la rue sous couverture (sous un autre visage) et c'est là qu'elle le reconnut, lui cet homme qui lui avait pourri la vie lors de son enfance. Elle eut une bouffée de rage monter en elle, elle prit sa baguette et éructa:_

_S: Avada Kedavra._

_Il était mort._

_**Fin du flash-back:**_

Shannon avait retrouvé trois des gars qui lui avait fait du mal et elle les tua tous un par un, le seul problème c'est qu'il en manquait un mais le principal c'est que la majorité des hommes qui l'avait violée était mort par ses soins.

Deux ans avait passer et Shannon avait effacé de sa mémoire son passé et Drago. Elle était avec quelqu'un de très bien un dénommé Mike. Seul problème avec lui: il était atrocement jaloux des autres hommes que connaissait SA Shannon. Du coup ils s'étaient fiancés sur un coup de tête.

Les autres tout aller bien pour eux. Hermione et Ron se sont mariés et on maintenant un petit garçon qui s'appelle Jack. Harry et Ginny vont bientôt se marier .

Tout aller pour le mieux. Shannon était enfin heureuse sauf qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un (Mais qui c'est donc?). Mike était peut être quelqu'un d'adorable et d'aimant mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tandis qu'elle était concentrée sur son article (Ouais je lui ais fait avoir un métier bien),

Ria qui était devenu énorme, lui posa la laisse sur les genous. Shannon soupira et dit:

S: Mike...Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est parti travaillé. Bon aller je vais te promener.

Elle sortit et balada pendant près de deux heures avec son chien. Mais quand elle passa devant le parc où elle avait vu Drago pour la dernière fois, elle aperçut une silhouette qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Il était de dos, ses cheveux blonds tombaient élégemment sur ses épaules musclées. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'accelèra. Elle allait repartir pour essayer d'oublier quand son chien eut l'excellente idée de lui échapper.

S: RIA.

Elle courut après ce stupide animal mais elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long devant Drago qui se leva pour l'aider à se lever.

D: Vous allez bien made...Shannon?

S: Ah Drago.

Elle paraissait terriblement gêner.

S: Ca faisait longtemps?

D: Deux longues années sans avoir de tes nouvelles!

S:_#Tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie, calme toi Shannon, pourquoi tu rougi comme ça?# _Ca va bien pour moi et toi?

D: Ouais ça va. Je vois que tu es marié!

S: Oh ça! On est juste fiancé. Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

D:_#Oblige toi à mentir#_ euh juste quelques aventures sans lendemain.

S: Tu n'as donc pas trouver chaussure à ton pied (m'a toujours fait délirer c'te expression!).

D: _# Putain mais c'est...#_non pas encore.

S: Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à retrouver mon chien s'il te plaît?

D: euh...oui bien sur.

Ils marchèrent donc côte à côte n'osant pas se regarder.

-Mike tu peux pas encore rester.

Le dénommé Mike était en train de se rhabiller.

M: Non il faut que j'y aille sinon Shannon va s'inquièter.

-Pff! Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette fille?

M: Elle est jolie, plein de fric et voilà.

-Tu l'aime?

M: Non je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, Emma.

Cette Emma était tout le contraire de Shannon. Brune, yeux noirs etc... (Ca m'énerve de devoir décrire une bombe!!!! --0)

Mike et elle se connaissent depuis près de 3 ans. Il arrêta de la voir quand il rencontra Shannon pour son boulot. Il est agent artistique sans un sous. Quand il rencontra Mlle Leeswea et qu'il sut à combien s'élever sa fortune qu'il décida, par tout les moyens, de devenir son petit ami.

E: Je ne comprends pas ton plan?

M: C'est pourtant simple, je vais l'épouser en lui faisant signé un contrat pré-nuptial disant que si je divorce sa fortune sera à moi. Quand elle deviendra ma femme je vais lui laisser 2 semaines puis je vais demander le divorce!

E: Quel plan ingénieux mon amour!

Emma se jeta au coup de Mike et l'embrassa.

S: Ria où es-tu?

D:Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ton chien?

S: Il a 2 ans . Ah ben enfin. Qui t'as retrouvé?

M: C'est moi chérie!

S: Oh Mike.

Il avait l'air en colère.

M: C'est qui celui là?

S: Celui là s'appelle Drago, c'est un vieil ami.

M: Il était simplement un vieil ami t'es sure?

S: Merci pour la confiance!

D: On est simplement ami je peux vous l'assurez.

M: Toi le blondinet je t'ai pas causé!

S: MIKE! Tu lui parle autrement!!!!

M: Viens on rentre!

S: Non.

M: Comment ça non? (C'est là que ça deviens intéressant!)

S:Je rentre quand je veux ce n'est pas toi qui dirige ma vie.

M: On est bientôt mariés je te signale.

S: Si tu continu comme ça je ne te voudrais surement pas comme mari!

M: Tu vas venir avec moi que tu le veuille ou non!

S: Et bien c'est non.

Il leva la main pour frapper la jeune femme mais Drago lui attrapa le poignet et le lui tordit en lui disant:

D: Essaye encore de frapper Shannon et tu auras affaire à moi!

M: Aïe...(il se met à pleurnichet comme un bébé)...C'est bon lâche moi.

Quand Drago le libéra, il partit. Shannon était très en colère.

S: Alors lui il va m'entendre!

D: Tiens.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier avec son numéro. En voyant l'air intérrogatif de la jeune femme il s'empressa d'ajouter.

D: Au cas où il oserait te faire du mal.

S: Merci.

Drago s'en alla et Shannon reprit le chemin du retour avec son chien.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle était rentré. Mike regardait la télé quand il l'entendit, il l'éteigna, se leva et attrapa Shannon par les hanches pour la couvrir de baisers mais elle le repoussa violemment.

M: Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure?

S: Oui et même beaucoup!

M: Ben excuse moi!

S: Oh non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!

M: Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça?

S: Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

M: QUOI?!?!?! ( oulà je plains la pauvre Shannon pour la suite!)

S: Je ne veux pas me marier avec un type qui me rend ridicule en public!

M: IL N'EN AIT PAS QUESTION TU M'EPOUSERAS DEMAIN!!!!

S: TU NE ME FORCERAS PAS A DIRE OUI!!!!

M: Ah mais bien sur que tu vas dire oui sinon...

S: Sinon quoi?

M: Je tus un par un les êtres que tu apprécies le plus en commençant par Hermione et Ginny!

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

S: Espèce de salaud tu avais bien préparer ton coup!

M: Mais oui. Dis moi tu es sûre de ne pas m'avoir senti autre part avant?

S: NON!

M: Et ben si j'étais un des 4! D'ailleurs j'ai pas pu profiter bien de toi!

S: Mike non! Arrête.

Mike l'avait plaqué contre le mur en lui tenant les poignets tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Shannon essaya de se débattre mais Mike sortit sa baguette et s'écria:

M: Accio cordes.

Il attacha les mains et les jambes de la belle blonde et l'ammena sur le lit. Là Shannon revit renaître devant ses yeux les horribles choses qu'on lui avait fait. Elle voulait mourir en cet instant. Elle pleurait. Quand Ria entendit sa maîtresse si malheureuse, il accourut dans la chambre et sauta au cou de Mike. En tombant à terre le jeune homme s'assoma. Shannon réussit à se débarrasser de ses liens et à ligoter son ex-petit ami. Elle pleurait encore plus. Elle s'était laissée berner par sa gentillesse à deux balles, ses mots rassurants etc. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'autant que c'était un de ces minables mecs qui l'avait violé.

Elle sortit de la chambre, prit un stylo, du papier et écrivit sa lettre d'adieu.

Son chien dut comprendre car il détala dehors, par la porte rester ouverte. Il allait chercher Drago (et après qu'on ose dire que les chiens sont débiles!). Quand il arriva à le trouver, il était toujours dans le parc à révasser. Drago eut juste le temps de voir une énorme bête noir lui sauter dessus.

D: Ria mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

R: Wouaf wouaf wouaf!(Vu que nous ne parlons pas le chien je vais traduire pour vous: "Dépêche toi Shannon va faire une grosse bêtise")

D: Je ne comprends rien

R: Wouafwouf wouf wouf! (Non mais oh grouille)

Le chien l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraîna dans sa course.

D:_#Où il m'amène?#_

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habiter Shannon, Ria eut peur qu'elle l'ai fait. Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand il entendit un coup de feu il se mit à courir comme si ça vie en dépendée.

Arrivé dans l'appartement il appela la jeune femme et n'obtenant pas de réponse il fouilla toute les pièces. Il arriva dans le salon et vit Shannon par terre avec une arme dans sa main, et une lettre sur la table:

_Chers vous tous_

_Merci mais je ne pouvais plus. Ne m'en veuillé pas mais je ne pouvais plus tenir._

_Mike est un de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Il est dans ma chambre veiller à ce qu'il soit en prison s'il vous plaît cela sera ma dernière volonté._

_Adieu votre Shannon qui vous aime._

Drago garda son sang froid malgrè toute la tristesse que lui causait la perte de la jeune femme. Il appela les magicomages de l'hopital Ste Mangouste et appela à tour de rôle Harry et Ron.

Les magicomages arrivèrent dans la minute qui suivit.

M: Pourriez vous lui prendre des affaires?

D: Elle n'est pas morte?

M: Non juste dans les pommes mais il faut vite la transporter à l'hopital elle perd trop de sang.

Drago courut dans la chambre de la jeune femme et y découvrit Mike ligoté. Il le regarda avec la plus grande répugnance. Il prit un sac de voyage et y mit des vétements à la jeune femme n'oubliant pas les sous-vétements. Il rougit en les voyant. Il revint dans le salon et décida de partir avec elle en emportant la lettre.

Quand ils furent à l'hopital, la réceptionniste lui dit:

R: Pouvez vous patienter dans la salle d'attente?

D: Oui.

R: Vous êtes quelqu'un de sa famille?

D: Un ami.

R: Ah.

Il s'assit dans cette fameuse salle et attendit que ses amis arrivent. Vers minuit il entendit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien.

D: Hermione?

He: Excuse nous on a fait le plus vite qu'on pouvait.

D: C'est pas grave!

H: Où est-elle?

D: En salle d'opération.

G: Oh ma pauvre Shan'.

R: Et Mike où est-il?

D: Je pense que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est tirée une balle!

Tous: Comment ça?

Drago leur tendit la lettre. La lecture fini chacun était dégouté de cet homme. (Qui ne le serait pas?):

He: Comment a-t-il pu osé toucher à notre Shan'?

G: Je pense que c'est à cause de l'argent.

H: De l'argent?

G: Ben oui rappelle toi elle avait reçu un jour une lettre disant que l'argent de ses parents lui revenaient et vu qu'ils étaient riche...

D: Oh le salaud pourquoi je l'ai pas tué?

Hermione mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Drago.

He: Il va finir sa vie en prison qu'est-ce que tu veux de mieux?

D: Ouais mais si Shannon meurt, lui sera toujours en vie et ça je ne l'accepterais jamais.

R: Malefoy ressaisit toi elle n'est pas encore morte!

He: Ron a raison. Calme toi.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent enfin vers deux heures du matin un des docteurs de l'hopital vint leur donnait des nouvelles:

Doc: Vous êtes des amis de Mlle Leeswea?

Tous: Oui.

Doc: J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle.

G: Commencez par la bonne.

Doc: Elle va s'en sortir.

D: et...et la moins bonne?

Doc: elle est dans un coma artificiel mais nous n'arrivons pas à la réveiller.

Drago était anéanti.

R: Peut-on la voir?

Doc: Oui. C'est la chambre 2256 au bout du couloir à droite.

Ils s'y rendirent donc. Quand ils la virent, ils eurent un pincement au coeur. Elle était là très pâle avec ses cheveux devant les yeux. Drago s'avança le premier suivit par Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise et prit la main de Shannon.

D: Oh ma Shan'! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?

Ginny et Hermione se blotirent chacune dans les bras de leurs maris. Soudain la malade bougea et gémit.

He: Vite, Ginny va prévenir le docteur Shannon se réveille. Drago tu l'as réveillé!

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et quand elle vit le visage de Drago et d'Hermione elle sourit. Le docteur arriva deux minutes plus tard. Il l'a débarrassa du masque à oxygène et la fit asseoir. Il lui prit sa tension, l'osculta encore pendant un bon moment puis repartit.

Drago tenait toujours la main de Shannon. Quand, cette dernière, s'en aperçut elle rougit fortement lui redonnant des couleurs.

H: Bon maintenant tu nous explique ce qui t'as pris.

S: Vous avez lu la lettre?

G: Oui mais pourquoi? Tu aurais du venir nous en parler.

S: Je sais mais pour moi c'était la seule solution.

D: On ne t'en veux pas.

S: Et Mike?

D: Le docteur a du prévenir la police moldu.

S: Seulement ce n'est pas un moldu mais un sorcier.

D: Hein?

S: Il essayait de me violer encore et il a utilisé la magie pour ça!

D: Je savais que j'aurais du le tuer quand j'avais eu l'occasion.

Shannon semblait flater que quelqu'un tienne autant à elle.

H: Bon pour lui on se débrouillera mais et toi?

S: Je vais déménager dans un autre appart' sur le chemin de Traverse.

R: C'est cool tu seras près de nous.

G: Et ton boulot?

S: J'irais demandé un poste dans la gazette du sorcier.

D: Si tu veux je t'accompagne?

S: Merci.

Deux jours plus tard Shannon sortit enfin de l'hopital en compagnie de Drago qui prenait très à coeur son rôle de garde du corps de la "célèbre" journaliste.

Il lui fit une surprise, en arrivant dans l'appartement qu'elle avait sur le chemin de Traverse, il avait tout installer, elle n'avait plus qu'à se reposer.

S: Oh merci beaucoup Drago.

D: Mais de rien c'est normal. Je vais te laisser. Il... il faut que je retourne chez moi.

La jeune femme lui colla un baiser sur la joue et lui dit:

S: Ce soir j'organise quelque chose pour mon retour chez les sorciers. Viens ça me fera plaisir.

D: Ok mais ça te gène pas si je viens accompagner?

S: N...non

Il s'en alla. La dernière remarque qu'il avait fait lui avait jeter un froid.

S:_# Il a une petite amie? D'ailleurs pourquoi je réagis comme ça il a le droit après tout en plus tu t'es jurée que tu ne sortirais plus avec un garçon.#_

Elle passa quelque coup de fil à ses amis et prépara le repas du soir. Ria, lui, était en train de roupiller dans le salon.

Shannon prit une bonne douche en faisant attention au endroit fragile c'est à dire là où on l'a opéré, au ventre, s'habilla simplement, une mini-jupe en jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Elle se coiffa, chignon, et se maquilla. Elle avait invité quelques amis dont: Ron, Hermione et Jack Weasley, Harry et Ginny Potter, Drago et sa copine, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid et Nymphadora et Rémus Lupin.

Les premiers arrivant furent Les Lupin et Hagrid ainsi que McGonagall.

S:Entrez.

M-G: Vous n'avez pas changer Leeswea.

S: Vous trouvez?

Hag: C'est bien chez toi.

S: Merci.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard les autres arrivèrent. Il ne manquait plus que Drago. Enfin il arriva.

D: Shannon je te présente Emma.

S: Enchantée!

E: Si vous saviez combien de fois mon petit canard m'a parlé de vous.

Drago devint rouge comme une pivoine.

D: Emma!

S: Ce n'est pas grave mon petit canard!

D: Pas la peine de te foutre de moi.

Shannon riait au éclat.

Alors qu'elle était dans sa salle de bain, Drago entra et dit:

D: Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

S: Vérification maquillage.

D: Attends tu as quelque chose sur la joue.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui mit une main sur la hanche et l'autre caressait délicatement sa joue. Shannon paraissait gênée, elle gémit et murmura:

S: Arrête, si Emma arrive?

D: C'est pas grave, c'est de toi que j'ai envie pas d'elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux face à face, Shannon, faisant une tête de moins que Drago, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frôla, avec ses lèvres, celles de l'homme en face de lui puis ni tenant plus Drago l'embrassa. Elle se sentait aux anges, depuis le temps qu'elle attendais ça puis se rappelant l'éxistence d'Emma, elle le repoussa.

S: Non Drago, je ne peux pas.

D: D'accord. #_Grr encore raté!#_

S: Je préfère que tu sois juste...comme...mon grand frère.

D: Bon ok.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon.

Tout ce passa bien. Vers minuit tout le monde repartit.

S: Bonne nuit Ria à demain.

Elle eut du mal à se mettre en pyjama mais eut aucun problème pour s'endormir.

Le soleil éclairait le visage d'une jeune femme blonde endormie. Soudain le téléphone retentit réveillant Shannon:

S: Mmmmh qui c'est?

He: C'est Hermione.

S: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

He: Tu viens avec nous ce soir au ciné puis après on va en boîte?

S: Qui aura?

He: Nous, Ginny et Harry et Drago et Emma.

S: Si vous y aller en couple je vais faire un peu tâche.

He: Mais non c'est Drago qui nous a proposé. Allez viens!

S: Bon ok.

He: on passe te chercher vers 19h00.

S: Ouais ciao.

Elle raccrocha et se rendormit. Elle se réveilla vers une heure de l'après-midi à cause de Ria qui voulait manger.

S: Ouais c'est bon je me lève.

Elle s'habilla et donna à manger à son adorable toutou. Elle se cala dans le fauteuil du salon et alluma la télé. Elle passa l'après-midi comme ça. Elle s'endormit et à son réveil elle essaya de se rappeler le rêve délicieux qu'elle avait fait avec un certain Drago Malefoy puis avec un beau sourire qui s'éffaça lorqu'elle se rappela que dans environ 3 h Ron et Hermione venaient la chercher.

Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et chercha sa tenue. Dix minutes plus tard elle tenait la tenue qu'il lui fallait, un dos nu blanc avec un pantalon taille basse blanc avec des chaussures blanches.

S:#_Pas intérêt à ce que je me pourisse#_

Elle se changea, se maquilla et se garda ses cheveux blond détachés qu'elle frisa.

Enfin il était 19h00. Les Weasley était là. Shannon donna une caresse à Ria et sortit. Ron en resta bouche bée. Il dit, en s'attirant les foudres de sa femme:

R: Tu es magnifique Shan'. Si je n'avais pas été marié je t'aurais épousé sur le chant.

La belle blonde ria.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, ils étaient tous en boîte. Drago et Emma étaient en train de s'embrasser sous le regard mauvais de Shannon. Les autres étaient sur la piste en train de s'éclater. Le jeune homme se détacha d'Emma et dit:

D: Je reviens je vais aux toilettes.

Emma se rapprocha de Shannon et lui murmura à l'oreille tout en lui posant une main sur sa cuisse.

E: Je vais continuer le travail qu'avait commencé Mike.

Shannon pâlit, elle la repoussa et s'enfuit de la boîte pour retourner chez elle quand elle fut dehors elle transplana. Arrivée dans son appartement elle se déshabilla en pleurant et se mit en pyjama. Elle alla s'allonger dans le canapé avec Ria à ses pieds puis alluma la télé. Vers 4, 5 heures du matin des coups à la porte la réveillèrent.

D: SHANNON OUVRE CETTE PORTE OU JE LA DEFONCE!!!!

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Drago était très enervé (en pétard même!)

D: Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu?

S:...

D: Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait et je lui ai réglé son compte.

S: Tu l'as pas tué quand même?

D: Etat critique.

S: Mais tu es fou.

D: Je refuse que quelqu'un te fasses du mal.

S: Merci grand-frère.

D: Je ne veux pas être ton grand-frère.

Il l'attira vers lui et s'en lui demander son avis l'embrassa comme jamais. Il l'a senté brulante de désir. Quand il s'arracha à ses lèvres, il lui dit:

D: Shan' je t'aime comme quand on était ado et je ne veux plus te quitter.

S: Viens.

Elle referma la porte et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Là ils s'embrassèrent tout en se déshabillant. Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa. Shannon se laissa guider par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'avec lui plus rien ne serai comme avant.

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en tenant dans ses bras une belle blonde. Il était aux anges, enfin avec la femme de sa vie. Shannon dormait avec un beau sourire aux lèvres, sur le torse de Malefoy qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Quand elle se réveilla la première chose qu'elle regarda c'est le visage de Drago. Il lui dit:

D: Enfin ma Belle au bois dormant ce réveil!

S: Mon prince charmant m'a regardé dormir?

D: Vi!

Elle l'embrassa et s'asseya sur les hanches de Drago.

S: Ca va je suis pas trop lourde.

D: J'ai connu pire.

S: Ca veut dire quoi ça?

D: Mais rien du tout.

S: Tu pers rien pour attendre.

D: Je demande à voir.

S: Ah tu veux jouer.

Ils allaient recommencer à faire des galipettes lorsque le téléphone sonna.

S: Drago lâche moi faut que je réponde.

D: Non, t'es à moi!

S: Arrête.

D: Ok.

Elle décrocha, c'était Ginny:

G: Salut!

S: Coucou!

G: Ca va?

S:Oh oui.

G: Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

S: Ouais.

G: Je le connais?

S: Ouais c'est Drago.

G: (oO) je le savais. Bon ben alors je te déranges pas plus. Ciao.

S: Ciao.

D: Bon on peut reprendre?

S: Mais oui.

Deux ans plus tard Shannon était devenue Madame Malefoy. Ils avaient deux enfants et deux autres dans le ventre de madame. Les deux premiers étaient des garçons, Mathieu et Mickaël (des jumeaux) (Fallait s'en douter!!) et deux petites filles de 4 mois dans le ventre de leur mère qui allait s'appeler, Naomi et Lana (Fallait se douter que j'allais appeler une des filles Lana hein Lize?).

Cinq mois plus tard, les jumelles étaient nées, et Drago était parti pour une mission. Il avait repris le poste de son père au ministère en plus ils avaient connu leurs première dispute sévère à ce sujet.

Un soir, alors que les garçons étaient chez Hermione, les petites filles étaient encore à la maternité. Drago entra dans la maison et vit Shannon, endormie sur le canapé.

Il l'a réveilla en l'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche.

S: Drago tu es rentré? (Non pas possible! ")

D: Je vois que j'étais attendu. Où sont les garçons?

S: Chez Hermione et Ron.

D: Alors on a la maison pour nous tous seul?

S: Drago!

D: Aller depuis trois semaines je suis en manque de toi et puis excuse moi.

S: Ouais moi aussi!

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa, encore et encore, profitant pour la taquiner avec sa langue (La bouche!), Shannon entre-ouvrit la bouche pour aprofondir le baiser. Il murmurait son prénom ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de chacun pour l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué pendant ces trois semaines! Il n'en revenait pas comme il était accro à sa femme, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle.

Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et là ils purent enfin se retrouver comme toujours.

_**THE END.**_

_**Veuillez m'excuser mais voilà c'est ma première vrai fanfiction donc vu que je suis novice veut bien des conseils. Désolée pour le leamon que je n'ai pas marqué pck j'y arrive pas.**_


End file.
